


Lost Treasures

by SonofPoseidon



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Prince Nico
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:21:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4031632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonofPoseidon/pseuds/SonofPoseidon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eight years ago Nico lost his one true love in a ship wreck but desperately believes that he is still alive. Sadly Nico doesn't recall what his lover looks at all or most of his memories of him as well. Most of his memories where erase from his mind. But they all come back and some should stay hidden, lost forever. Percy has been waiting eight year to take back his love, his angel but his angel broken. It takes time to fix and revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Future Husband

Nico prov. 

Why should a man give away his only son, I ponder as I sit silently in the chair across my father who sent for me. I already knew what would happen to me. I was now at the age where I could be married to another royal of in a far off country so my father could have more connections which made me sick to my stomach. How could my father do such a thing to his own children, uses them like they weren't even living humans, just objects that will make him more powerful. Well my father, King Hades wasn't the kindest man in this world, he was the cruelest man in this country. He rule with the fear he created in his subjects, their misery, pain was what engulf this kingdom. After what happen to my sister Princess Bianca....her murder...no don't think of such things.  
"I have found you a suitor who take you as his son husband. You will wed with him when you get there. It's an amazing country with the greatest trading routes know in our world so if you mess this up it will be the end of you" he told me in a cold deadly voice that no one would ever object to. I didn't say anything to this, just nodded to what he wanted. "Now get out and start packing you leave tomorrow" he growled as he dismissed me. I got up trying my best not to collapse in a fit of tears. I quickly made my wave out of the office and into the hall. When I close the door my younger sister gave me one of her huge, loving hugs. My sister, Princess Hazel, already knew what was going to happen to me and knew what was going to happen to her when she turn 16 in a few months. We walk back to my room where I could not stop myself from the tears. I burst like a fountain that someone try to cover. She just gently sat me down onto my bed where I could cry in her kind arms.  
"It's ok Nico at least you don't have to stay here and who knows maybe your future husband will be nice" she comforted me with her kind words.  
"I just don't want to be a slave anymore, I just want to find my lost lover again" I cried harder remembering him, it was just too painful.  
"It's going to be alright Nico I'll be coming with you so you don't feel so alone" she hug me tighter at that. "And also Jason going to be coming and he'll still be your servant " she told me trying to calm me down. It did work a little sadly I still felt like my world was breaking around me which it already did when Bianca...no don't think about what happened.

I close my mind on that and tried my best to focus on that Jason would still be with me. We grew up together and he was the closest thing to a brother beside my lost lover but well he disappear so long ago. He was a son of a Noble who didn't care about what would happen to his children. He sold Jason to my father to keep his head, my father just took Jason and took his father head with him. Another reason no one would ever try to face our evil king who would kill anyone who appose him in anyway. Sometimes he would even take a peasant and have them killed for his pleasure. He made me sick to my stomach, sadly I looked just like him when his was my age, which makes me more sick. My pale skin and dark hair attracted any suitors but my father wouldn't allow me to become anymore popular, I think he fears that I might over throw him some day. He lock me into our castle and I wasn't allowed to leave in till now where I would be sent to another country far from his where he had no worries of me in his life in less he wanted something from me.

Our father doesn't care about anyone anymore just his own greed. He wasn't always like this though when my moma live our kingdom was a pleasant place without fear, without pain, without misery. My mother died when I was young from an illness. Father cling to his child that look like her, Bianca, but she...she died as well. That's when my father lost it completely, he now doesn't care about anyone other than himself. He's corrupted by misery and pain to feel anything else. The worst part happen a year ago where he began to like it, where he would seek out to his own children to watch them in pain, he now enjoys it. I made sure that Hazel never got his wrath, just me and any poor soul that he found. When he was in his mood of torturing helpless people I made sure that Hazel was out of sight. She knew what was happening and I think she promise herself to help me with smiling everyday. After our father fit of rage she always help me with my wounds. But since I turned 16 he stop hurting me, probably because he wanted my body to be desirable for my going to be husband. But wounds don't work like that, they leave scars that can't be removed so easily as he thought. 

After all this pain the only light that I had to hold onto was my sister and finding my lost lover. My pain overwhelm me as I cry to my sister again. She just hold me and tried her best to calm me down. It felt like hours of me crying and her comforting is when I finally stop crying even though I wanted to keep crying. I look at my lovely young sister to see that she was very tired and was almost falling asleep. "You need to go and rest Hazel" I told her. She tried to argue but I wouldn't let her, I pick her up then carried her to her room like when we where younger. On the road to her room she fell asleep. I could feel her warm calm breath on my shoulder as I carried her. I look down at her, the only thing that in this cruel kingdom that was still innocent, lovely and pure. I set her into her bed then kiss her goodnight. "Sleep well Hazel" I whisper so I wouldn't wake her. I left her room to go back to my own. When I got back to my room I went to my desk to open a drawer, then I pop open the fake bottom of it to grab the only thing that I had left of my former lover. A golden pen that didn't have any ink in it which I knew but it was the only thing that I had found of his after that day. I jump into my own bed and cried thinking of him. It's been so long since I saw his face and a longer time since I spoke his name. Now I don't even remember both. All that I could recall was his dark ocean green eyes. I slowly drifted off to sleep dreaming of when I will finally see him again. 

 

Percy prov.  
I hold my only treasure out of all thing that I have taken, all the jewels and all of the gold that this would had to offer wouldn't be enough to even match what I was holding in my hands. It was the most precious thing that I own, the picture of my former lover.  
"I've been waiting for a long time to bring you back to me and be together once more" I mutter as my faithful spy came in.  
"Any news?" I ask placing my lover picture on my desk looking at my spy.  
"The King will not be coming with the boy, he won't even see the boy off. And I have also gotten our other spies onto the crew so it will not be hard to take over the ship." the gray eye woman gave her full report to me.  
"And the captain..." I ask.  
"She is also with us" she replied.  
"Good now leave" I waved her away. When she left I pick up the picture again as I look into his dark eyes. "Don't worry my angel I'm coming to get you...my precious Nico".


	2. I found you

Nico prov.

 

_"I don't wanta" little me complain sitting on the dock beside a dazzling ocean. My toes where barley touching the water._

_"Come in my little angel the water won't kill you I promise" my lover whined as he put his wet head on my lap._

_"Your getting me all wet" I push his head away. He grab my feet then pulled me into the water._

_"Ahhhhhhhhh" screaming as my body hits the water.  "Help me" I cried hoping he would hear._

_"Your such a silly angel worrying about a little bit of water" my lover mock me giving my check a peck. I cling to his body as he hold me keeping my head above the water_

_"You know I don't like that" I whined snuggling my head on his shoulder._

_"Well you need to know how to survive swimming when we travel the world, something could happen and I might not always be there" he told me putting a kiss on my head._

_"But you'll always be there" I retorted looking up at him._

_"I will always be with you in my heart, my angel, but I might not be there all the time with my body" he told me . I groaned, I always hated swimming lessons even though he was there it didn't make it any better. I look up at him then snuggled my head into his chest._

 

"Nico, Nico wake up we need to leave soon" Hazel sang to me. 

"It's too early" I mutter while I roll over to avoid her. 

"It's eleven in the morning" she cross her arm as she wrinkled her nose. 

"Five more minutes" I moaned.

"Nope" she jump onto my bed so hard that I fell off. 

"Why Hazel" I grumbled glaring at my sister as I got to my feet. 

"Because it's fun" she smile brightly, she knew that she could get away with anything if she just smiled like that.

"I give up, you win" I surrendered throwing my arms over my he which just made her giggle and smile brighter. 

"You need to get dress or father going to be angry with you" she dashed out of my room her hair bouncing to her pace. All I could do is shake my head as I put on my favorite clothes. I grab my pen and hide in my pocket. I walk out of my room to find Hazel waiting for me.

"Ready?" she ask me smiling. 

"As ready as I'll ever be" I told her wrapping her in a hug. 

"Let's go" she grab me by the hand then drag me down the hall. This was going to be a very long day.

 

 "Your late" grumble our escort glaring at us with her gray eyes.

"Where sorry Annabeth, Nico needed more sleep" Hazel apologized. Annabeth just shrug and pointed to our ship, the ship look very um grand, I don't know much about ship but it look like a floating piece of gold. I knew it wasn't it was probably painted to look like that, father would never spend that much on me.

"Get a move on the captain getting impatient" our escort mutter dragging us onto the vessel. "Stay put and don't wander also don't bug the crew" she informed us. We didn't say anything just nodded, I went to the other side of the ship to sit on the rail. I looked around, some sailors where on the deck just standing there waiting. Then out of nowhere Jason was beside me looking green and moaning. 

"I don't like boats uurgh" he grumbled looking out into the ocean with his head all the way over the ship if he was to puke. I patted him on the back and shrug. 

"There most my favorite either, I hate water more that for sure." told him but he kinda already knows. 

"I'm happy your old enough to bathe yourself that was a nightmare you know that, it took your mother me and twenty other maids to get you anywhere close to the water" he grumbled as I laugh. 

"Was I that big of a hassle" I ask blushing. 

"Ummm the word is YES!!!" he moaned as the ship started to take off. 

"Maybe doc could give you something for the sea sickness" I told him half hearty. 

"I'm not going to make it to him" he puked all the way over the boat. After a while of him just puking a sailor took him to see the doctor, but before they could get him there he passed out. "Poor Jason" I thought. Hazel walk over then sat beside me, she looked like she wanted to say something about us leaving our home. Even though I hated being here, I was going to miss it, miss our we used to run along the sand laughing. This might be the last time I ever see this place and all I could do was watch as if fade away.

 

 "Nico..." sang Hazel looking at me with boredom filling her eyes while she poke my side.

"What?" I groaned, I was almost asleep till she started poking me.

"I want to tell you a story" she said her eyes starting to shine. 

"Tell away" I mumble getting into a cozy position. 

"There this evil and dangerous pirate named Percy Jackson..." she began. I nodded to encourage her to continue. "He was the son of a greatest sea god of our land. His hair is blacker than the bottom of the deepest ocean floor, his eyes could look like jade that fell into the blue part of an ocean. He was one of the most beautiful thing that was ever on this ocean but don't let his look fool you, like a siren, there was more than met the eye. He was, he is the deadliest pirate on the seas, just saying his name make most sailors trembles in fear..." she told me.

"PERCY JACKSON" she screamed, we saw more than half of the crew jumped. She just giggled as they glared at her. "Anyways...no one would dare to face him because he had spies everywhere and if he had a sword in his hand looking at you, your doomed." she wave her hands making ghostly sounds. 

"Your so silly believing such rumors" I sigh smiling at her. 

"If your became part of his crew he would brand you with a mark of a trident where ever your daring to place it." she told me with a smirk on her face, whenever she smirk she was going to get herself in trouble. She took a paintbrush and paint that she always keep with her and painted a trident on her right wrist. 

"I'm the newest member of Percy Jackson crew yarr" she giggle as she skip around me. 

"You shouldn't be sayin such things, he had ears everywhere and he'll break your bones more than he take you as his crew. Your a lady too, why would he need a little brat like yourself" a sailor scolded my sister. 

"Maybe she more of than you think proving you wrong" a woman who had a captain hat told the sailor glaring at him. "Also she might be better than a lazy sailor who needs to get back to work" she snapped at him. He quickly went back to after that and then she turned to us.

 

 "And there will be no pirates on my ship young lady" the captain said washing off my sister fake mark. "But a young sailor like yourself would be most helpful" our captain smiled seeing my sister eyes sparkle.

"There some sailor caps down the stairs you could have one but you'll have to do hark work are you prepared for that" the captain ask pointing to the stairs.

"Aye-aye captain" Hazel yelled bounding away to where the captain pointed to. Our captain smile then sat down beside me,

"Your sister very sweet" she told me. I just nodded looking out to the waves gently bumping the ship. 

"I was just like her when I was little" she smile at her memories. I study her face and what she meant by it, she general meant what she had said. Also she was wearing this amazing purple captain uniform with gold lining. Her hair was tie into a messy braid beside her captain hat. "She looks like a war goddess" I thought looking away. 

"Well I should go and help you sister out" she said ruffling my hair with her hand. She has a tattoo, I notice. As she left I could feel my all of my blood going to my head. Our captain has a trident tattoo on her arm.

 

 "She...she...she a pirate" my mind stammerer as I did my best to walk without falling over. I needed to know why they where here. "But how could a pirate get into the navvy so quickly?" my mind race as I followed the captain, she never went to find Hazel, instead she went to an office where our escort was. As she walk in, I quickly sneaked pass her and hid so I could listen in, I'm pretty good at finding places to hide. She shut the door then lock it. 

"Did you get anything from them" ask Annabeth looking up from her book.

"Hazel wants to become our newest crew member" the captain replied "She even had a fake mark too."

Annabeth smirked looking back to her book "Did Nico say anything about Percy?" Annabeth ask.

"He never said a word, he never made contact either." our captain answered. "If we want to know anything we'll get it from Hazel. I like that kid she got some fire deep inside of her that would make a great pirate if she let it out." 

"You always say that about every new female recruit Reyna" Annabeth chuckled.

"When does Percy tend to strike down this fluffy vessel" Reyna ask throwing a china doll out of the window. 

"He should be here about...now!" she said as a cannon shot filled the air. I jump out of my hiding spot then ran out of the room. 

"Hazel" I screamed trying to find her. 

"Grab him" yelled Annabeth. I dash up the stairs to find her staring at a young man. I block his view of my sister prepared to hurt him if needed. His man...he had black hair...and his eyes...his eyes where jade green...his man...he must be Percy Jackson.

 

Percy prov. 

 Standing at my window seeing the royal ship just within range. Where my angel was. There was an knock on my door I answered it without taking my eyes off this ship.

"Come in" I told whoever it was. 

"Sir where in range should we fire" ask my second in command. 

"Fire enough to let then know where here and we mean business" I told me still looking at the ship. 

"Aye-aye" he said turning away. I keep staring at the window watching as our ship got closer and closer. I went out of my headquarters to the dock waiting to attack. When my ship was close enough I jump onto the royal ship. I waved my hand for my men to attack the clueless sailors, the one who weren't my men of course. I saw a young girl with crazy hair tuck into a sailor cap, I smirk as I walk over towards her. Then a jump up in front of her to protect her. His hair was as dark as his eyes, just like he was in his older picture. My little angel. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter.


	3. What do you want?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that I haven't able to put up this chapter in a long, long time because my computer broke and I had to wait to buy a new one.

Nico prov.

I threw my hand backwards so he couldn't get close to Hazel.  
"What do you want with us" I growled. Before I said anything Percy Jackson had this wild smirk on his face, from ear to ear but turn to a frown in seconds. Then scowl. I look around to see if there was something that I could defend myself with. WAs this man here to harm us. Our father was a monster. Maybe he was an enemy that wanted take revenge on our family. It's not shocking really, everyone I know hates father. A sword was laying close to my right foot, I grab it up from then swing it right in front of his big fat nose. I bet he didn't believe that I, a little scrawny prince could wheel a sword. He just blinked like he had never seen a sword in his life. A fire of anger filled his eyes as he swung his sword out smashing it against mine. He attack with deadly accuracy and I had to be careful or he would slice my ear off. This man he must be an enemy of my father and after us to get under our father skin.  
"You fight well" he growl staring at me, if so then why did I feel like a saw a hint of pride in a sparkle in his eyes.  
"Your not bad yourself" I grumble defending myself as he strikes again. Our sword clashes again then again. Well this is going to be a long day. After a while of this going on and on but still was furious. With a last blow he knock my sword out of my sweaty hands then flew too far away for me to even think of receiving . I close my eyes waiting for him to give me the final blow, but it never came. I slowly open my eyes to find him an inch away from my face . He grab the back of my head then slammed his lips onto mine. What the hell! He keep kissing my lips till I finally got out of his grip. 

"What the hell do you want from me." I growl stepping away from him. He was just standing there stun, his eyes weren't readable , blank. I dash away from him . Where Hazel, I try to find where Hazel. I ran to find where Hazel went. She not behind me, when Percy and I where fighting. Where did she go, I went over to the end of the ship to find Hazel. She was fighting against that sailor who was rude to her earlier. Hazel wasn't a fighter but she keep fighting like she had done this a thousand times. She also had many cuts all over her face. I ran to defend her, before I could even get to her. I keep running toward her, her sword flew right out of her hands. The sailor went for the final blow to kill her. She close her eyes, stepping back away from the man making a slicing motion with her right hand trying to protect herself, but as this happen the was a blinding light. I stop in my tracks staring at what had just happen. Half of the sailor body slide right off spattering Hazel with blood. How was my little sister able to do such a thing, how was this possible. I was completely stun by what happen, so was she. She took a step backwards, then another step. She was getting dangerously close to the edge.  
"Hazel watch out" I scream as I ran to her desperately trying my best to grab her hand. "No I can't lose you too" I scream again getting ready to just in to save her. Percy threw me away from the edge jumping in himself.  
"A dead cat is more likely to save her than you" Percy grumble diving in.  
"Nico come, we have to take you to our ship" Reyna said trying to pull me away.  
"No I can't leave without Hazel" I cried looking desperately to find them in the water surface.  
"I got this Reyna" Jason smirk grabbing me then carrying me out toward their ship. I kick and scratch, screaming at Jason to let me go. Jason climb to other side which the pirate ship was right beside our, we could have just walk across the railing then we would be on their ship. Which Jason did, he tried to let put me down I tried to run back to the ship. I needed to help Hazel.  
"Calm down Nico" Jason calmly said keeping on the board by holding me.  
"That man won't save her" I screamed.  
"Nico..." Jason started.  
"Why would he care about her" I screamed again.  
"Maybe it's because she my newest crew member" that voice, I spun around to find Percy holding my little sister.

"Hazel" I screamed bounding towards her checking to make sure she was ok.  
"She fine just a little bit shock, that kind of happen when you...um kill someone, also falling off a ship and almost drowning as well but after that she fine" Percy gently putting her down.  
"Percy do you know how powerful she is I mean this was the first time I've ever seen her use magic and she can already...um...kill someone. That extremely gifted and extraordinary" recited Annabeth like she was reading from a textbook that she had swallowed.  
"I knew she was special" Reyna smirk.  
"Grover, you know what to do" Percy told a man who had a torch that was ablaze in fire. What the hell where they going to do? I cover Hazel with my jacket, if he wanted to hurt Hazel I will make him pay. Grover walk pass us, he keep walking to the edge. He threw the torch onto royal ship to burn it till there's nothing left.

Percy prov.

I was smirking that my beloved angel and I where finally together.  
"What do you want from us" he spat at me. Huh? What did he forget he had me as a lover? Did he...forget about me? My little angel grab a sword and almost shove it up my nose. All these years I've been waiting to see him again. I've dream about this day where he would jump into my arms kissing me then I would take him into my room where I would make sure he wouldn't be able to walk for day. In that time I would tell him all that has happen to me, my adventure and my quest to find him. But no he doesn't remember me at all, he just want to shove a sword up my nose. How could he forget about me? I had an uncontrollable amount of anger inside of me burst out. HOW COULD HE FORGET ME?? I lash out onto him in a great amount of furry with my sword. I wasn't worry about cutting him or hurting him, I didn't even care, he deserves to be punish forgetting about me.  
"You fight well" I snared at him pushing my sword again him. His sword was close to his face from my anger pushing it closer to his pretty face.  
"You not bad yourself" Nico grumble. Umm I've been out here for around eight years as I pirate, so yeah I'm great. My anger was controlling me as I hit him with everything I got and I wasn't wearing down but my angel was. With one last blow I knock his sword out of his hands, I smirk, he got to think that was hot. He just close eyes waiting for something to happen. I walk up to him so close he could feel my breath on his skin. When he finally open up his eyes he saw how close I was to him. I grab his hair and push my lips onto him. Please remember me, please my love remember. He pull himself away from me looking disgusted.  
"What the hell do you want from me" he growl running away from me. Why do you not remember me? I rean after him seeing where he would go. When I finally caught up with him he was screaming trying to caught his sister but he couldn't. I push him out of the way to dive into the water.  
"A dead cat like you cant can't save her" I mutter before I dive. I look around trying to find her I swam around looking. Wave after wave hit me as I concentrated hard on Hazel so hard that I close my eyes. When I open my eyes again there was a bushel of curly hair close to my foot, I dive to grab her and pull her up toward the surface.  
"Thank you" she whisper as I carry her on to my ship.  
"Why would he save her" Nico screamed at a blond boy.  
"Maybe it's because she my newest crew member" I called out to him. As I expected he spun around to face me holding his little sister.  
"She fine just a bit of shock from...um...killing someone that all" I told him gently putting Hazel down I look at him with longing to have him but he didn't remember me at all, did something happen in the accident?  
"Grover you know what to d" I smirk. Nico hold Hazel tighter, I think that he thought I would hurt them still. But don't worry your safe now, my angel.


	4. Remeber me...please

Nico prov.

  I watched as our ship burn, not wanting to look at our captor or anyone else. So this actuality happen to me, is this some strange dream that I can't wake up from. Or is it truly happening to me but how? Are we truly out of our father rasp, out of his murderous rage against me? I'm away from all of it, everything that happen, to mom, to Baincia...to my love. Will I ever see him again or is he afraid of Percy like everyone else that he wouldn't dare find me. Has he lost hope? Is he dead, no he couldn't be dead. Never! I just wish that I knew if he was even alright, maybe he found someone else and doesn't even think of me at all. We where young, maybe he lost all memory of me as I did. I couldn't even remember my name afterwards for week nor what had happen. I wish that I didn't remember at all. I wish I could stop hearing the screams and the cries ringing in my head. I'm sorry Bianca, I'm so sorry.

   Percy waved at the others to set sail to his ship, he didn't have to even say a word to them. They knew that he wanted done and how it was to be done as well. How long have these people been pirates? How long has Percy been a captain. I wash myself out of my thoughts to see that Percy was right in front of my face...again.

"Hello??? Anyone home" he knock on my forehead laughing. His eyes shone like the calm side of the ocean. Like all those story said, all the myths where true.

"HHHELLO" Percy whined getting annoyed.

"What?" I growled.

"Did you hear anything that I said at all" he question me smirking.

"...no" I mutter.

"Well you should listen to your captain more offen from now on" he smirk. "I'll repeat myself for you Welcome to my beauty, my ship, Sally".

"Why is it name Sally" ask Hazel looking around "there nothing that makes it look like a girl ship".

"It's my mom's name" Percy answer her as he messes up her hair which doesn't take much.

"Awe you named it after your mommy" she smiled cheerfully at Percy. Umm why is my sister acting so nice to this guy I mean he probably killed so many people in his life. But he does seem like more of a softy than the myths say. I glared at the smiling idiot. Yep I bet it's a trap.

"I'll get someone to give you guys a tour...after I talk to each of you alone" Percy told us. Oh hell no, I clung to Hazel shielding her from Percy. He not taking her anywhere. Hazel just roll her eyes at me, I wouldn't let anything happen to her. Never. Not like what happen to Bianca.

"Jason follow me" Percy grab Jason then pulled him down some stairs.

"Hazel don't tell him anything, he'll probably kill us afterwards. If we keep information from him, he'll have to keep us alive" I told my sister patting her on the head.

"He won't hurt us" she comforted me smiling.

"How do you know that?" I counter.

"You'll find out soon"

What did my sister knew about this guy that I didn't. We all know what this pirates, Percy, does to royals and their families. I reach into my pants pocket brushing my hand across my lover pen. Good I didn't lose it. I sigh looking around. I didn't know much about ship but this was a really cool one...I think. It look neater than what I thought a pirate ship would be that for sure. The sails had a blue tint in the sun light. The rails where smooth, the wood look expensive. How would they me able to pay for half of these things...oh yeah they just steal them. I look back down to my lover pen. I wrap my hands tightly around it and pull my body in closer to it like a small kitten. Where are you my love?

  "Hazel get back here before he come back" I growl at my silly sister who thought it was a good idea to hang upside down on the rails. The other pirates where just laughing at her silliness. I gave them all a death glare which made them what to go back to their work very quickly.

"Hazel stop it, princess shouldn't act like this" I scolded her.

"And Kings should beat their sons" she mutter her eyes filled with hatred. "I'm sorry Nico that just slip out I didn't mean it honestly" she cry jumping onto me. I just patted her head ignoring what she said as we heard footsteps coming from the stairs.

"I'M BACK MISS ME NICO" Percy screamed giving me a wink.

"Not at all" I mutter looking away from his face. His cute baby seal looking face.

"So hurtful, well I'm not here for you anyways. Hazel come with me please" he sang holding out his hand for her.

"Okay" she smile taking his hand. Why is she smiling at him like that. She only smile at me like that...and my lover but why this man. They bounded down the stair like some happy couple...the sight was horrible to watch.

   What taking them so long, I wonder. It's been around forever, it didn't take this long with Jason. Fear started to engulf me. Is he brain washing her? Or is it some weird kind of torture with laughing gas. He probably just acting nice just to get information out of just about our father. Which he wouldn't get able to get anyways because he never told us anything anyways. He probably going to kill us like he killed prince Octavian. I look around to see if I could hide. I dash to a hide in a empty barrel close by after poking a eye size hole to watch everyone. When Percy came to get me he look around puzzle.

"Nico" his voice sound a bit shaky. I don't want to talk to him. He ran around looking for me, their a hint of panic in his eyes.

"NICO" he screamed close to my hiding spot. I quitted my breath in a effort to stay hidden.

"Nico this isn't funny where are you?" He kick the barrel in frustration. I keep quite hoping he wouldn't notice. He stop for a second then he kicked the barrel again. I let out a small yelp that I tried to muffle but too late. He pick up the barrel then threw it down the stairs. CRASH. I lay among the pieces of the barrel.

"What the hell where you doing" he growl grabbing me by my hair pulling me to a room label captain quarters. He flung the door open then threw me onto the bed. Oh god he going to rape me isn't he. He slam the door glaring at me not taking his eyes off of me as he grab a chair to sit beside me.

"WHY DID YOU THINK YOU HAD TO HIDE FROM ME. I'M NOT GOING TO HURT YOU OR JASON OR HAZEL. YOUR PART OF MY CREW NOW AND I WOULD NEVER HURT THEM EVEN IF THERE FROM ROYAL BLOOD OR HAD A WICKED FATHER OR a male lover..." he scream at me crying slightly. I was stun he wasn't going to hurt me after all the rumors and all the lies he was a nice guy after all...maybe. I mean this could be just some hug trick to getting to know our father plans. But what was that remark on having a male lover all about. Yep he defiantly going to rape me in my sleep.

"Why did you pick us? I mean I know our ship is fancy and had gold. Riches and treasures but you just burn it all away. Why would you save only three kids for what, to be part of your crew? That just sound crazy and suspicious." I blurted out snapping at him.

"Reason that you we'll learn soon enough...I hope" he mutter looking away. Then suddenly he jump onto his bed grabbing me and started cuddling me. What the heck, so this guy thinks I'm a fluffy teddy bear or something?

"And now the fun part" he smirk. Yep he going to rape me isn't he.

"Now tell me all your darkest, dirty little secrets. And while your at it your at how about your life story as well." he stared at me smirking.

"Um..." I stiffed my feet around looking away. He kept looking at me with that cynical grin of his. It kinda remind me of someone, I don't know who but I feel like I've seen it before just where?

"Let's talk about that time you, your older sister, Bianca  right, and some boy went on a boat ride" he ask snuggle his face into my neck.

"H-h-how d-d-did y-y-you k-know t-t-that??" I gasp stuttering my words. Now I get it, he a total stalker. Yep that got to be it.

"I know things" he smirk ruffling my hair.

"What I've been told that a sea god wasn't in the best of moods that day and I'm the only survivor. That I know and I hope my sister ok, also my...lover as well" I quickly told him.

"Why did you say 'What I've been told' what did you lose all your memories or something" he ask.

"Yeah I lost all my memories, I walk around the ocean for months till they found me. I didn't even remember my name or my what had happen but I got most of them back" I explain.

"And your lover name" he ask still cuddling me.

"I don't remember...just bits of my memories of him are coming back." I look at him. Percy's eyes look like flog clouds trying the oceans path trying to cover any feeling, a feeling of sadness but why.

"How about Queen Maria" he ask avoiding my eyes.

"She died from an illness when I was young" I whisper.

"My moma was killed by a horrible man, who was my dad best friend, his brother too." he said wrapping his arms around me closer. I played with my pen thinking on what he said. The story sounded awfully familiar.

"What you got there" he ask looking more closely at what I was holding.

"A pen"

"I used to have a pen like that" he snuggle his face onto mine.

"It was my lovers" I told him staring at it.

"Oh..." we sat in silence for a little while.

"Well let's get on a more happier, will you join my crew" he ask getting up while he held his hand out to me.

"I guess" I took his hand, he pull me up from his bed. He smile at me and hug me tightly. In this hug of his I could feel him playing with the hem of my pants. Why does this guy think he can hug me and snuggle me like where a couple.

"Come we need to put you guys threw admission" he grab me pulling me upstairs.

"EVERYONE GATHER AROUND" Percy yelled dragging me around pulling Hazel and Jason as well.

"It's time to mark our new members" Percy grin holding an branding iron.

"Does it hurt?" ask Hazel.

"Not too much" Percy reassure her. Percy went up to Jason.

"Where do you want it?" he ask Jason. Jason took off his shirt and point to his right chest plate. Percy place the hot metal onto Jason skin, Jason hissed as Percy took it off. Then Percy moved to Hazel, she pointed to her neck.

"Hazel are you sure about having it there" Percy ask looking worried.

"Um I don't know" she shrug. Typical Hazel, trying to do dangerous stuff then acting adorable worming her way out of trouble.

"How about a bit higher than your ankle" Percy suggested.

"That sounds good" she smile. He went down to her left foot and place it around the ankle. Hazel wince a little but look ok. Then he turn to me with his wicked grin. He didn't give me a choice where to place mine. He pulled down part of my parts and a little bit of my underwear then press the mark onto my skin. It burn like my whole body was on fire. It burn so much and the pain pluse threw my head so much that darkness engulf me.

　

_**"So what toture should we do today" my father ask. I look around I was chain to a table. I lay my head back onto the table, not this again. I didn't say anything to him just growl.** _

_**"Well your not helpful but don't worry I have a creative mind" he smirk at me.** _

_**"Ah I know" he smirk again walking to his tourturing items all nicely lay out on another table. Why did my father had to be the one with a touring his son as a hobby. Why not golfing, I mean why less stressful.** _

_**"This might hurt a bit well it kind of the point" he grin holding up a red hot iorn.** _

_**"Where to put it, where to put it how about here" he press it onto my thigh pushing it into my flesh. The pain was unbearable. I couldn't think straight my mind was blashing out of my skull. I wanted to scream in agongy but that would only fuel that bastard even more. I wouldn't scream or cry for that bastard. That what this sick man wants but I won't give it to him. Never. He push it deeper into my body. I grinded on my teeth, I won't let him get pleasure out of me. He sigh pulling out the iorn in my thigh quick. I wicnce it wasn't hot anymore which I don't know if that more painful.** _

_**"Well your no fun, maybe some villiager will be better" Father just drop the iorn somewhere on the table. Then he started to leave me here for the door.** _

_**"I WILL make you pay for killing my daugther" father growled.** _

_**"Also for my Maria as well" he slamed the door as I pass out bleeding on the table.** _

_**"NICO!!!" Jason dash into the room whe he saw me he ran to unbind my chains.** _

_**"It's going to be alright" he told me as blackness fill my world once more.** _

　

I woke up to find Percy holding me tightly. He look so worried and the others just stared at me. I sifted uncomfortable with everyone watching me. They must think that I'm weak or something. Jason just look at me knowingly at was the reason behind it. He was the only one who knew what happen all those years ago. He walk over then tried tearing me away from Percy but Percy wouldn't budge.

"What happen" Percy softly whisper in my ear.

"Just some bad memories" I told him holding my hands out to Jason for him to pull me up. He pull me up nodding, Percy stood back up as well.

"Whatever you where back then is past now you all our equal to everyone here" he told us smiling. The crew cheer for us and we all smile relief that everything was now in the past will stay there. Well at least the bad memories anyways.

　

Percy prov.

"Welcome to Sally" I show them smirking. Nico just started at their burning ship, Hazel just smile not looking back, Jason was looking at me with questioning eyes.

"Hello??? Anyone home" I knock on his forehead laughing. He still an airhead I guess.

"HHHELLO" I whined, why isn't he listening to me?

"What?" he growled.

"Did you hear anything that I said at all" I question him smirking.

"...no"

"Well you should listen to your captain more offen from now on" I smirk. "I'll repeat myself for you Welcome to my beauty, my ship, Sally".

"Why is it name Sally" ask Hazel looking around "there nothing that makes it look like a girl ship".

"It's my mom's name" I answer her as messing with her hair. It's still a huge bundle of mystery on how it's so curly. I never figure it out.

"Awe you named it after your mommy" she smiled cheerfully at me.

"Arrange a tour for you guys after I speak to all of you privately" I told them still smirking. I grab Jason and pulled him down the stairs heading to my head quarters. I close the door and then slump myself on my captain chair and nodded to Jason to sit in front of me which he did.

"So what your story how long have you been a servant to the Di Angelo family" I ask.

"I've been a servant for eight years" he told me. So they replace me with him? Well it doesn't seem like that big of an improvement on their part.

"I'm also a oldest son of a noble name Zeus. But when my father was drunk he called himself Jupiter. He acted somewhat smarter drunk but not much. He still was an ass who got himself in debt. It was really bad, he tried selling me and my older sister, Thalia as servants to keep his life. That was after King Hades...changed, the king took me as a servant and my father head as a trophy. My father was our king brother, so the king was worried of being over rule by him which I don't get. He couldn't do anything but drink." he stammer looking me straight in the eye.

"So would you like to join my crew" I ask him.

"Yes...but may I ask something" Jason eyes filled with hope.

"What?"

"Have you seen my sister, her name Thalia" he beg me.

"Maybe" I smirk, so this is Thalia little brother huh. I pat him on the back then led him out of my quarters. Leo was waiting outside my door.

"Jason this is Leo and he will give you a tour of the ship" I reassure the blond boy while my curly hair pirate was checking the boy out. The blond boy look very uncomfortable leaving with Leo who was making sexual jokes and grabbing the poor boy ass. Well he not going to like tomorrow that for sure. I walk up the stair stairs smiling.

   "Hazel" I sang holding out my hand to her.

"Okay" she bounce up grabbing my hand. We walk down the stairs then to my head quarter.

"So Hazel what your story" I ask.

"But you know most of it so why ask" she counter. I blink, did she remember me?

"I remember you Percy when I saw you on our boat" she told me. I sigh in relief well at least one of them remember me.

"Why doesn't Nico remember me" I ask her.

"He does remember who you where but not that it was you. Something happen in the crash that change him. He's not the same anymore. And what happen with Prince Octavian...it really mess him up alot" she told me. She walk over to me and gave me a warm hug.

"He'll remember someday he will" she reassured me.

"I hope so" I whisper. "Anyways your magic when did that start" I ask her.

"Well I think there was a few times where I used magic, just little things like moving objects with my mind and turning light on, off. That kind of thing. Moma just scolded me and said that I was making things up but she always look scared" Hazel shrug not looking sure.

"Ok well I think your tour guides are here" I said walking to the door and opening. Reyna and Annabeth tumble into the room both with scarlet faces.

"Sorry sir" they mumble getting up. I wave for the girls to leave, Hazel bounding after them. I just shook my head walking up the stairs, my little angel waiting for me.

"Nico?" I called out. Where is he? Please don't tell me he hiding like when he was little. Urgh I hated that it took forever to find him if I could find him. Well this is my ship I should be able to find him. But where was he?

""Nico this isn't funny where are you?" I kick a nearby barrel in frustration. This is suppose to be an empty barrel. I gave it a second kick. I hear a small yelp. REALLY NICO REALLY. I pick up the barrel then threw it down the stairs. CRASH. Nico lay among the pieces of the barrel. So I was right.

"What the hell where you doing" I growl grabbing pulling him into my room, I flung the door open then threw him onto the bed. I slam the door glaring at him not taking my eyes off of him as I grab a chair to sit beside him.

"WHY DID YOU THINK YOU HAD TO HIDE FROM ME. I'M NOT GOING TO HURT YOU OR JASON OR HAZEL. YOUR PART OF MY CREW NOW AND I WOULD NEVER HURT THEM EVEN IF THERE FROM ROYAL BLOOD OR HAD A WICKED FATHER OR a male lover..." I scream crying slightly. How could he think that I'm some evil man or something I only want my little angel back.

"Why did you pick us? I mean I know our ship is fancy and had gold. Riches and treasures but you just burn it all away. Why would you save only three kids for what, to be part of your crew? That just sound crazy and suspicious." he yelled at me. How can you ask such a question, so he doesn't remember anything.

"Reason that you we'll learn soon enough...I hope" I mutter looking away. Maybe I can make him remember if I just help him. I know what he always love surprise cuddles...well I always love surprising him with cuddles. I jump onto my bed grabbing him and started cuddling him. Remember me please.

"And now the fun part" I smirk.

"Now tell me all your darkest, dirty little secrets. And while your at it your at how about your life story as well." I stared into his eyes.

"Um..." so this is my little dashful angel huh. Well at lest something's can't change I guess.

"Let's talk about that time you, your older sister, Bianca right, and some boy went on a boat ride" I ask snuggling my little angel neck.

"H-h-how d-d-did y-y-you k-know t-t-that??" he stutter. Awe he so adorable too cute.

"I know things" I smirk ruffling his messy hair.

"What I've been told that a sea god wasn't in the best of moods that day and I'm the only survivor. That I know and I hope my sister ok, also my...lover as well" he said. So it was my father fault. Oh I'm going to kill him for this.

"Why did you say 'What I've been told' what did you lose all your memories or something" I ask him already knowing the answer.

"Yeah I lost all my memories, I walk around the ocean for months till they found me. I didn't even remember my name or my what had happen but I got most of them back" he explain. So that is true but how can he forget me?

"And your lover name" I ask still cuddling his tiny body. He has grown a bit since the last time I've seen him. His skin feels different but why. I look at him, oh what happen to you?

"I don't remember...just bits of my memories of him are coming back." he look at me. He still doesn't remember me, please remember me. My angel you must remember me.

"How about Queen Maria" I ask him looking away.

"She died from an illness when I was young" he whisper.

"My moma was killed by a horrible man, who was my dad best friend, his brother too." I told him playing with his hair and pulling him close to me. No one will ever take you away from me. I look at my lover hands, they where playing with something. I think it was a gold colour.

"What you got there" I ask looking more closely at it.

"A pen"

"I used to have a pen like that" I snuggle his face against mine.

"It was my lovers" he told me.

"Oh..." we sat in silence for a little while. So that where it went I guess.

"Well let's get on a more happier, will you join my crew" I ask getting up while I held my hand out to him.

"I guess"

 

    "EVERYONE GATHER AROUND" I yelled dragging pulling Hazel and Jason to the middle of the deck.

"It's time to mark our new members" I grinned.

"Does it hurt?" ask Hazel.

"Not too much" I reassure her. I walk up to Jason.

"Where do you want it?" he ask Jason. Jason took off his shirt and point to his right chest plate. I place it where he wanted. Then I moved to Hazel, she pointed to her neck. Oh great not there.

"Hazel are you sure about having it there" I ask. Um Hazel that a really bad, bad spot she wouldn't survive with it there. The hot iron would kill her.

"Um I don't know" she shrug.

"How about a bit higher than your ankle" I suggested.

"That sounds good" she smile. I put it around her foot, she took it well. Better than I thought she would. I went to Nico, I knew where I was going to put. I pull down part of his pants and underwear to place it on the right-side of his hip. I've always loved this part of his body so I'm going to make it mine. I look up at him, he turning paler and his eyes roll up into his head.

"NICO" I scream putting the iron down just in time to catch him. What has happen to you my little broken angel?

 


	5. You Can't be...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning there are some scenes that are more mature in this chapter and there will be more mature scene in future chapter as well. If you don't want to see this then skip Nico prov all together I will have a summary in the notes saying what happen. And there might be some spelling errors, so if there are please let me know so I can correct them.

 

Nico prov

  _"Nico please come with us it's my birthday please" my lover whined pulling me towards the boat._

_"Is it safe for us to go? I mean your dad might not like us coming." I mutter not looking at him._

_"My dad won't hurt you I promise. And you need to get away from here, I don't like seeing you mopping around becuase of Mira...." he whisper kissing my forhead._

_"It's my fault I show be dead instead" I whisper starting to cry._

_"No it's not don't listen to your dad, your mother love you. She died to save you, the only wish a mother ever want is to keep her child safe. Your mother need it would kill her or you. It's your father fault, he should never cheated on her with a witch. Your mother pay the price for his mistake. Don't ever think it your fault, you got me." he pull my head to look at him._

_"Okay" I whisper._

_"Hey you two are we going or not?" Bianca ask already on the boat waiting._

_"We're coming" my love carry me the rest of the way for no reasons. I don't get him sometimes, he does the most weirdest things. He put me down when we got there to help Bianca with the sails._

_"Nico keep watch" he told me._

_"Why didn't you guys get primission to leave?" I ask._

_"Nope" he grinned at me._

_"Urgh we're going to get in trouble you know this" I whined._

_"If we come back" Bianca mutter. What where they planning, I glared at them both. My love just smirk and my sis look determined._

_"Father going to kill us for this" I mutter._

_"Not me, he loves me too much, you two maybe" Bianca smirk._

_"Already set sail" my love screamed like an idiot driving the ship away from our kingdom._

_"Um...how far are you going to go?" I ask._

_"Enough where we can all live happy together" he retorted walking over to me hugging me. I snuggle myself into his embrase. He always smell like the salt ocean, even if he was all muddy he still smell purfect to me._

_"Urgh can you two stop acting all lovey dovey" Bianca whined throwing a bottle at us. All my lover did just grin pushing me closer to him laughing. I roll my eyes at them both, they where always acting like this._

_"When are we going home" I ask them. It had been a while and I could barly see the kingdom. They look at each other then me._

_"Where never going back there" they responded at the same time._

_"But why" I ask looking at them. Was it really that bad there?_

_"Oh my little angel, so pure not knowing what happens over there" my love giggles._

_"When moma die so did our father Nico, he not the same, in a very bad way" Bincia told me. I look at them both, what was happening, why did they want to leave so bad. They never gave me a straight anwser to this._

_"But why" I ask again not quite happy with my anwser._

_"Becuase your dad hates me and you...being together. I want to live with you for the rest of my life. I told him that and he gave me this" my love pull up his shirt showing me a scar that look like a melted skull._

_"But father would never do that" I cried. My father would never hurt him, why is he saying this._

_"When moma died so did our father Nico" Bianca repeated. I sniffled trying not to cry anymore, my love wipe away any tears that where on my face._

_"Don't worry we'll always to be together" he kiss me keeping me way too close. He snuggle his face in my hair._

_"You promise?" I ask looking at him._

_"I promise you that I'll never forget you and I'll make sure we'll always be together." he kiss my lips sealing the promise._

_"PERCY" Bianca screamed pointing towards a storm cloud._

_"Oh great Nico stay here and hold tightly onto this got me" he gave me a rope to hold onto. I nodded sitting there shaking. Our boat was being hit way by wave. I couldn't watch this, my love was trying to keep our boat a float._

_"Bianca jump now" my love scream grabing me jumping into the water. I open my eyes what the heck was happening. My love was carrying me threw the water trying to keep us both above the waves._

_"Hold on to this ok" my love grab a borad pushing me onto it._

_"Stay on it I'll find Bianca don't let go" he told me driving away going into the shipwreck._

_"Don't leave me" I cried looking for where he went keeping myself on the boad. "You promise"._

　

   I woke up to find Percy holding me tightly to his body, his arms where wrap around me just as tight. Well this is great, his breath was making my neck hair stand on end. Worst of all I could feel his...his manhood press against my lower back. Urgh why had he forces me to sleep in his cabin.

"There's no more bunks and also captain order" he told me. Well right now I'm not beliving that there was no more bunks. I try worming my way my way out of his tight embrace hoping not to wake him.

"Where are you going" the voice behind me grab my arm and pulling me back to the bed.

"Away from you" I grumble.

"Such a tease aren't you" he growl hugging me his manhood pressing against my lower back again. I could feel my cheeks turning a bit pink.

"Oh yeah I should tell you what our tradision with our crewmen" he smirk then he whisper in my ear, tagging on my shirt. Well now my face is deffinatly had turn red. Then he lick my neck putting his hand on my hip.

"What makes you feel like you can touch me" I growl pulling away from him.

"Ouch that hurts but your a gown man and what a fine young man as well" he growled.

"Why me?" I ask.

"Huh?"

""Since I met you, you kinda think your allowed to touch me. Why do you like me, you could have no problem in getting anyone else why me." I ask him not looking at him. I couldn't look at his eyes or his face.

"Becuase your my angel" he whisper.

"What did you just say" I growl, he better not have said what I heard.

"Nothing it's time to get up for the traditional celibration" Percy smirk taking off his shirt. I gape at his hard solid musecles, those so beautful. I really want to touch them but I have to stop myself. If I did then he would never hear the end of it.

"Well, well, someone becoming a little pervert himself huh? Don't worry maybe later I'll let you touch them later"

"Shut up"

 

   "Alright everyone it time" Percy yelled dancing around like the idiot he is. How is this guy an dangerous pirate again? He just a soft little puppy who acts like an grown bull dog.

"Let the celibation begin" yelled Percy taking off all of his clothes. Everyone else did the same but Jason and I.

"Um where Hazel and the other girls" Jason ask sratching his head.

"Oh...they do their own thing now, the last time they where with touch Piper. She even took out his eye and all" Percy answered "Now strip you two". Jason look uncertain at me knowing what has happen to me in all these years but I have luck on my side. Over the years I learn a trick to cover them up.

"Now you two or punishment time" Percy yelled with the other guys cheering. Jason took his off his shirt, a smaller guy with curly hair whoop. Now they all look at me wanting to do the same which I didn't responds.

"I just don't feel confortable with this" I said not looking at anyone.

"Does he have to guys there some things that should be left alone" Jason to them talking his pants off.

"He has to or we will" smirk Percy. Jason look at with a I-try-to-help look. I took off my shirt off, I really hope this works. I had put a covering on my body to mask my scars. Everyone burst in laughter, I look around in discontent, are they making fun of me. I took off my pants as well, they keep laughing at me. I pull down my underwear and threw it at Percy.

"Awe I love the gift nico" he smirk walking over towards me. Jason finish stripping after me, that curely hair guy was drooling over the sight.

"Nico you look so nice and grown up but there's something missing" Percy growl touching my thigh where he had place my mark. Crap, I had cover it up with the rest of my scars.

"Someone need a bath now does he" Percy grab me and pull me into a tub that some crewmen brought.

"No....don't.....stop" I don't want anyone to see, I can't them see. I crawled out from their madness of making me have a bath.

"Nico your getting this bath where you like it or not it's punishment" Percy growl pouring in water.

"What I've taken off all my clothes what else do you want from me" I scream annoyed.

"Your still cover so it punishment time" Percy jump into the water with me washing my whole body. When Percy finally thought that I was completly clean he got up and pick me up then dried me off. "Now Nico is finally naked" Percy screamed. Everyone gasp, well great all my scars where expose. All ninety-six of them, most of them where older and healed but there are few that still open wounds. It doesn't take long for an cut to open again.

"Nico..." Percy stammer his arms out wide trying to give me a hug. I dodge him then run to an hiding spot that would keep Percy away. Soon after Jason join me, this is going to be a long day.

　

  "What the hell is wrong with these guys" Jason mutter looking at our fellow crewmen.

"I don't know" I told him watching Percy. Percy must have a high tolemance to drinking becuase he had at least twenty-five beers. And now he started to get a little bit tipsy, crying about me not letting him hug me. Dude that was at least around five hours ago, why is he still moaning about it.

"I hate this, they do this every christmas too" a new comer said hiding with us. We jump seeing this new person. We had to move around to make room and not be notice by the others.

"Hi I'm Frank" he told us smiling.

"Um...hi" we both said waving at him.

"It's creepy how Leo looks at my ass" Jason mutter with a small smirk on his face.

"You like it don't lie" I tease him.

"Well that Leo, he's our creepy little gay boy I guess" Frank mutter.

"We're both gay, got a problem with us" we both growled at Frank.

"No not at all Percy bi as well. I personally like girls more".

"N-n-n-nico come play with us" moan Percy, how much more had he drink. Percy was laying on his bed spending his legs apart showing the whole world everything. "N-n-n-nico come on I've been waiting eight years to be with you again. But noo you got to forget everything." moan Percy again. Wait....what...did he just say what I heard?? I climb out of our hiding spot walking over to Percy.

"What did you mean" I ask as I got to him.

"Sit on my lap" he told me smirking.

"What did you mean by eighty years" I ask again.

"Like you would me able to remember me anyways" he pull me onto his lap. Why the hell did want me on his lap like what's the point. "Here have some" he shove a bottle into my hands. I took a sip of whatever it was, it didn't taste good at all. It tasted like rubber. He force me to finish it and a few more I lost count after eight. When I try getting away from him, I fell over.

"N-n-n-nico stay with me" whine Percy pulling me back. Urgh what now, I glare into his big green eyes. There some reason that I wanted to make him mine and only mine. I press my lips onto his, he blink for a few seconds then fought against me for domiance. Which I didn't give jump as easily as he thought. He won when he pick me up then slam me onto his bed. His tongue explore my mouth while his hand where pulling our two body closer. I could feel myself getting hard and he could too.

"Well...well what do we have here" Percy ask putting his hand on it.

_**"Don't worry Nico it won't hurt if you just stay still" the blond told me smirking. I struggle trying to get away from him but all my efforts where in vain. "Okay so you want it ruff tonight fine then" he growl in my ear. Stop please your not supose to have my first no...** _

No...get away from me....everyone get away stop touching me...STOP IT LEAVE ME ALONE. I worm away from Percy leaving him on his bed hard as well.

"Please don't leave me" that voice it couldn't be...I turn around to face him. He couldn't be...

　

Hazel prov.

　

  I woke up from my new bunk. Am I really here or am I just dreaming? I blink as I look around, I pinch myself. Nope I really here, I'm a new member of the famous Percy Jackson. My heart did a flip, I always loved the tales on him and his adventure. Now I'll be able to join him on some. I've always loved adventures and Percy was one of the few who truely understood it. I started to notice that there was someone watching me. I look at who it was, was I in trouble or something. It was Reyna, Annabeth and a really pretty girl with feathers in her hair.

"Um...hi?" I stammer smiling.

"Good morning Hazel" Reyna stated.

"Hello" Annabeth said.

"Hey kiddo" sang the pretty girl. "I'm Piper" the pretty girl added smiling.

"Hi" I repeated.

"It's party time" yelled Piper throwing confetti everywhere, Annabeth just smile at Piper as she threw some streammers.

"Urgh why don't you two loooove birds just go in a corner and make out already" tease Reyna smirking.

"We wouldn't just be making out" Piper smirk slaping Annabeth ass.

"Shh don't say such things infront of the kid" whine Annabeth.

"Aren't they such a cute couple" Reyna ask me, Annabeth face went a bit pink.

"There adorable" I answer giggling, now Annabeth face went complety red.

"W-w-we s-s-should g-g-get c-c-celebrating" stutter Annabeth trying to recover herself.

"Oh why did I pick such a shy girl to date" Piper sang wrapping her arms around Annabeth.

"So what is this celebrating all about" I ask, Reyna was looking at me with a hint of confusion then looking back at the couple.

"Um...Hazel...are you intrested in...um" Reyna akwardly look back at the couple then me again.

"Nope I like guys but my brother, Nico, he gay, also my sister was as well. So I'm fine with it" I told her reasuring her.

"Okay just wanted to ask that's all" responded Reyna.

"Back to my question" I ask Reyna.

"What ever we want" they all cheer. Why was it just the four of us?

"Where are all the guys?" I ask.

"Oh we do our own thing becuase of Annabeth here" Reyna smirk.

"Is this it for all the girls" I ask.

"Nope there two other out right now looking for our lost comrade" Piper said.

"Can I ask another question" I ask. They all laugh at this.

"Well you didn't have a problem asking us the first few why now?" they all cheered.

"Um...how did I killed that man yesterday..." I whisper looking away from them. Is there something wrong with me, am I some weird freakshow or something.

"In your family was there any witches" asked Annabeth.

"I don't know much...but my mom was Queen Maria and I don't know much else. I know she had a sister that she never spoke about" I told them. They look at me with concern, why did they look at me like they knew something that I didn't.

"Umm...Hazel your mom not...Queen Maria" Annabeth gently said trying not to hurt my feelings.

"No my mom is Maria your lying" how could they know that. No one knew but Father, Mom and me. Well it does make sense, she never treated me the same as Nico or Bainica. But she my mother they can't say such things like that. I pulled the my blankets over my head. I really don't want to celebrate anymore.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nico prov summary  
> There's a celebration among the guys of Percy's ship among that time they have to be complete naked. Nico tries hiding all his scars which ends up him getting punish and showing everyone the scars. He hides in embarrassment but when Percy really drunk he says something's about their past. Nico goes over to Percy and confronts him about what he said. After a while Nico realise that he had hear Percy voice a long time ago but doesn't believe it's him...


	6. ...Bianca

 

Nico prov

 

    "Nico...please remember me" Percy was in full blown tears. But it can't be him, he just can't. Everyone was just staring at me in disgust, well I fell love so much right now. Percy got up from his bed and wrap his arms around me hugging me tight.  
"Nico I made you a promise and I've keep it for eight years, do you remember what it was" he ask.  
"That you would never forget me and we would always be together" I mumble not looking at him, I couldn't look at him now.  
"Remember that scar your father gave me because I told him that I love you and that I would never stop loving you" he took my hand to place it on a scar that was in the shape of a scull. "Here it is, your father branded on me to remind me that I'm just a servant and you where royalty. That you where far beyond my level, he wasn't very happy with us. You barely knew what kind of man he was back then. He hated our relationship and tried effortless to tear it apart. If it wasn't for your mother he would have beaten you too. I didn't want that to happen to you, I love you too much to let him hurt you. That why I wanted to take you away from him so he couldn't ever reach you again. But after all this you where hurt, I tried my best to come and bring you away from all of it. I love you and I will never stop loving you." So is he really was my long lost love?  
"I need some air" I dash away from them all. This is happening too fast. Why could I remember his face. I just want to know who he truly is and know if he is so. I ran to the deck to find something I'm not quite sure anymore. I went to the rails staring out into the ocean. It look so calm unlike that day. I remember what happen but how did I lost all my memories. It couldn't be from the ship wreak, what was it from then.  
"Hey I finally found something that you might want to read...and this as well......just take a look ok" Percy whisper. Dang Percy, you couldn't get any creepier sneaking up on a guy can you. I pretty sneaky myself, mostly no one is able to sneak up on me...in till now. He hand me a small journal with a photo attract.  
"Don't lose them" he wink walking away. What are these, I look down at the photo. Hoe does he have a photo of...me.

  _"But why do I need to smile" I whine rolling my eyes. I hate pictures but my love wanted me to...and I lost a bet with him as well._  
_"Please do it for me" he beg giving me his famous puppy dog eyes. I hate myself for giving in because of such a cheesy tactic. I sigh, he wants me to smile. It's hard to smile  anymore. After what happen to Moma and Father, Father doesn't want to  talk me anymore. Now he just glares at me._  
_"Hello, please come back down from heaven my little angel" Percy tap on my head._  
_"OWW" I cry putting my hands on my head. He just roll his eyes then wrap me into a hug snuggling my face._  
_"Just one good photo okay then you can sulk all you want after" he kiss my cheek. My love jump to the camera then flash. It was blinding, urgh my eyes will be hurting for a week because of that damn flash._  
_"It's good enough" he strung "Now write me a charming note on the back" he shove a pen in my hand. I already knew what I would write on it, after I wrote my message I shove it back into his chest._  
_"Let see what my little darling princess wrote" he laugh as I punch him in his gut._  
_"You mean little prince right" I corrected him._  
_"Whatever make you feel prettier" he laugh louder "And now back to the photo, let see. To my the love of my life oh how I wish that my father would see our love is true. And that I would not have to marry that teddy bear killing monster" he said in his highest princess-like voice he could muster._  
_"Prince Octavian is highly respected royal, you should be honor that he would take an interest in such a brat like you" I repeated what my Father said in a mocking voice of his own._  
_"If my father was king then none of this would ever had happen" my love told me pulling me down onto the ground to snuggle me._  
_"Why do you think that?" I ask looking at him._  
_"Because he know how to rule a kingdom but he didn't want such a huge responsibility so he stay where his passion was. All he wanted was to be a navy commander" he sigh kissing my forehead. "Why should we worry about all of this, it has nothing to do with us. He should let you marry who you want and leave it be"_  
_"But he making me marry that weird dork, do you really think that I would want to" I groan resting my head on his chest._  
_"I won't allow it, your mine and only mine. I'm not going to share you with anyone" he nip at my ear. It felt weird  and strange when he does things like that, I just can't describe how it makes me felt. He gently brought our head together so he could stare into my eyes._  
_"I swear to you if anyone ever harms you ever again that they will meet an end most foul, something that is worst than death itself" he stated in a cold manner, his eyes where dark like dangerous waves daring you to try and mess with them. It's really scary seeing him like this, he barely ever acted like this._  
_"How could you know something that will happen to me if it even does" I ask him._  
_"Oh I know something that will make sure of it" he smirk kissing my cheek._  
_"You can tell me please tell me" I beg him trying to make puppy dog eyes while he just laugh at me._  
_"It's a little spell I know" he smirk kissing my nose._  
_"What does your spell need" I ask with curiosity filling inside of me._  
_"Oh my little angel don't you know that curiosity kills the cat_ "

   I blink looking at the picture. What happen to his picture it seems strange. I flip it over and read what it truly said on the back 'Your soo going to pay for making me post for this picture Percy -Love your Prince, Nico'. So Percy, he really is my long lost lover, but why couldn't I remember...till now...for the most part. I skim threw the pages of the journal, all the pages where blank except for one. Huh this is my writing, but what is this? You got to be joking, this is a letter written by me...to me? That's strange, did he copy my handwriting or something. Well I guess I should read it, I mean Percy probably wants me to read it.

   _Dear Older Me,_  
_Hello, Hellooo, so if your reading this that means where probably old now...or older anyways. Percy told me that I had to write this letter asking my future self questions, which I think is stupid idea and a waste of time. I told him so then he got really upset I don't know why, I mean he likes it when I'm honest...most of the time. After he got cool down a little bit he demanded that I would play a game of go fish. He made a bet with me if I lost then I would have to write this letter that with his requirement's, well as you can see I lost. Why does he always win in go fish, he can't play any other card game. So I have to ask you questions, he said at least 5 questions. I force him to promise that whatever happen that he would not be able to read this letter at all. Well I guess I should start somewhere or start with something like um...we don't have to marry Prince Octavian...right? Please tell me we don't have to marry him cause I don't want to. He's mean and rude, all the characteristic that no ones in a guy. Also I want to marry Percy and no one else. I hope you see to it to make that happen. Has Father started treating us proper like he use to like in the old days. No? Well I didn't get my hopes up that's for sure. Dad...I mean Father hit me today. Please tell me he stop hurting us...right? He's never hit me not once till today. Father seem off since Moma die. Was it my fault that Moma gone now? Father keeps reminding me every single day after what happen to Moma. He just stared at me a cold glare that only filled with hatred and anger. I don't become like father will I? I don't want this life, I'm just a prisoner. A prisoner waiting to move into another prison camp that is worst than this one. Prince Octavian place is cold and lifeless, Moma wouldn't make me marry him. Moma wouldn't allow such a thing, she love me and wanted the best for me. Why did father did this to us? But the worst hasn't even started yet has it. I thought just as much. Don't tell Percy, he'll throw a fit if he heard me writing things like this. He wants me to write about happy things like butterflies and rainbows, things like that. Well that sucks for him because I'm not someone who write about those girly things._  
_You, me and us._

   "Nico come back inside it's getting late" Jason called. Really, wow, I look up at the sky. The sky was drape in darkness spatter with stars. I guess I should go to see what the big deal is. Grabbing the notebook with a picture inside I went back to Percy cabin. I'm not sure how to approach Percy anymore.  
"Nico..." I shove his book into his hand. Not feeling in the mood to talk to Percy, I quickly move to mine, his, our bed to snuggle in it soft blankets.  
"Nico...please talk to me"  
"No"  
"Why not, didn't you read whatever you put in the notebook and saw the picture. It must have jog your memories a bit right...?"  
"So..."  
"So...you remember your love for me right..."  
"Yeah"  
"So can I be all lovey dovey with you now?"  
"...no"  
"But...why not"  
"Leave me to rest on it" he look at me with concern then came under the blankets so he could  wrap his arms around me in his cuddle position.  He pull me closer to him as I glare at him. He just smile at me, really when I meant to leave me alone to think means.  
"You lied to me" I stated hoping that he would take the bait of his trap.  
"When did I do such a thing"  
"You said that I wouldn't ever get hurt, that you would protect me" I cried into his chest.  
"I didn't say that but I did say that if anyone who touches you to harm you there would be hell to pay"  
"So it is you"  
"Urgh yes, yes and yes. How many times do I have to say YES"  
"Oh..."  
"Really all I get is a oh...come on not even a snarky remark just oh"  
"Just be quiet or leave" I mumble.  
"Fine then but I love you and I'll never stop" he play with my hair. My eyes started to drift away into sleep.

 

Hazel prov.

 

   _"Hazel come here" King Hades commanded but in a soft voice._  
_"Ok" I walk over towards him. Why do I hear crying? Who crying? I look around to find who was crying. It was a lady who was collapse in the middle of a deserted street. Her face and most of her body was hidden in shadows of the night._  
_"Hazel come here please" King Hades said again._  
_"Ok" but I just couldn't leave this poor lady crying on the street all alone. I just couldn't look away from her, she just so sad. Gently someone pick me up and start to carry me away from her._  
_"Please don't do this to me" the lady cry._  
_"She'll be in good hands I promise you" Hades whisper walking away from this sight._  
   
    When did I fall asleep, I look around the room. Nope it the girls bunks still, but no one here. Did they all leave, where did they go? I got out of my bunk to see what was going on. I switch out of my pj and into my normal clothes. Dashing out of the room I went to find where the other had gone to.  
"...Annabeth?...Piper?...Reyna?..." I call out walking around looking for them. Maybe I should go to Percy to see if he would know where they are. I walk to Percy cabin to see if he was there and could help me. When I got to the door I could hear...strange sounds coming from the room. What is happening in there? I knock on the door just to be on the safe side of things. A very tall man with an war-like hair cut.  
"Um could I help you?" he ask me looking nervous.  
"Um....where are your clothes?" I gape trying not to look down, the man look as uncomfortable as I did.  
"Oh it's the guys tradition...I really hate it but all male have to participate in it so I'm stuck" he told me "But why are you here?" he ask.  
"I was wondering if I would be able to speak to Percy if it could be alright" I ask trying my best to be quite polite.  
"I'll go get him just wait here and do not come in alright" I nodded at his advice. It didn't take too long to hear Percy moan "What do you want just leave me alone to cry". What happen to Percy, did he and Nico have some kind of falling out? Poor Percy I wish that Nico remember him and they would be a happy couple like they where before. I didn't really knew them that well but I knew that they where in love like really bad.  
"What" Percy bark as he open the door.  
"Do you know where the girls went?" I ask not looking at him.  
"They we out for a little while to meet up with the rest of the girls they will be back soon" he mumble looking annoyed.  
"Is there something wrong? You don't look happy." I ask staring straight at him.  
"It's just Nico doesn't believe that I'm me and it killing me" he sob.  
"Do you want to go to the girls bunk for some privacy?" I hug him trying to comfort him. He just nodded as I guided him to the girls room so he could cry as much he need. When I shut the door of the room Percy just cried while I pat him on the head trying to calm him down.  
"He, he, he doesn't remember me at all do you know how hard it is to see the one you love not remember you at all. It's like ripping your heart out for them giving it to them. And now they throw it back in your face." he burst into more tears then jumping onto me hugging me. Well this is a weird sight for most people unlike our family, we're a very strange family.

  "Do you want to go back your room?" I ask Percy, he was cover in a huge blanket burrito. He shook his head staying in the blankets.  
"Oh no you've been in here for at least an hour so man up and get out to Nico. Keep trying and trying till he finally get the picture" I encourage him throwing him out of the blankets then into the hallway.  
"Oh I have no choice now huh?" Percy mumbles walking to his room.  
"Yep no choice so go get him tiger" giggling at Percy. He just roll his eyes then walk away to his room.  
I dash up to the deck to see if there was anyone there. When I got there, I found the rest of the girls where talking. But not just that, there was two others. There was a girl with some blue stripe in her black hair while the other girl I couldn't see.  
"Well lookie here it seems that there another new girl" the blue hair girl mutter.  
"Thalia be nice to the kid" Reyna growled.  
"Wait there's another new girl?" I ask confuse.  
"It's been a long time Hazel, it's nice seeing you again" the new comer said with a smile as she step into the light.  
...Bianca?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter makes sense because I wrote this all last night so I hope you like.


	7. Welcome home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter took long to write but here now.

Percy prov.

He's so cute when he sleep, I'm so happy that your safe my little angel. I'll always stay by your side no matter what happens. I gave my little angel a kiss, wraping my arm around him pulling him closer to me. Your all mine now and nothing will ever change that. While I cuddle my angel footstep doom above us. Really, could you girls get any louder? I gave my angel a kiss then went to the deck. Yep it was the girls giggling and laughing, there going to wake Nico up with all of this racket.  
"Hey quiet down some of us are trying to sleep downstairs" I mubble. Wham. A black hair girl hugging me. Is this...Binica!  
"Binica...you alive" I hug her tigher.  
"I'm so happy that your ok...where Nico. Is he ok is he here?" she ask me smiling getting of of our embrace.   
"Yeah he here just sleeping right now."   
"So I got the right person eh" Thalia cut in smirking.   
"Yes you did thanks" I gave Thalia a hug as well.  
"Ok I get it she important now stop touching me dork" Thalia shove me away laughing at me.  
"Thalia..." Jason walk up the stairs staring at his sister.   
"Jason" Thalia smile as her brother gave her a hug.   
"Well isn't this just a happy family reunion right" I smirk as Hazel and Binica hug each other.   
"Why did you not tell me my sister was alive you bastard" Jason yell punching me in the face. Oh yeah I knew he was going to take it like this.  
"I wanted it to be a surpise dude" I shrug.  
"Percy where Nico" Bincia cut in looking worried.  
"Oh he in my cabin I'll take you to him" I grab Binca hand leading her to my cabin where Nico was still sleeping.  
"What did you do to him" she screamed hitting me in the head. What wrong with people today?  
"He's asleep what your problem"   
"Well maybe it's because he not asleep you dunce" she yelled.  
"How is he not asleep just look at him"   
"Your stupid Percy, have you ever seen Nico sleep this well before huh?"   
"...No..."   
"He's under a siren call which is keeping him asleep" Binca examine her sleeping brother.  
"But why...how is he the only one under it spell normally every guy under it. Maybe he just sleeping peacefully" Binca just gave me a look that stated your-still-this-stupid.  
"There are some really powerful ones that if they want conrole how their message is getting sent. Was there anything that happen before he went to bed" she ask looking worried.  
"He finally figure out that I was his lover" I smirk.  
"Well him in this state your not getting anything from him that's for sure" she place her hand on his forehead.  
"Is there anything we can do" I nervously ask sitting down beside Nico.  
"If we find the siren then kill it but after that we can't do anything. Nico may be able to snap out of it, that's not likely though"   
"Nico...come back to me, I....I just got you back." 

"I know we all don't like this but we have to go. As a pirate captain, I and my ship with it's crew must attend the pirate meeting. Yeah there a bunch of idiots and drunks there. The relution is among us, we all must play our role in it. If we want to take down the evil king we have to get an army. My men...and women we have to stay strong, we also have to know our battle when facing the enemies. I have pick you all for this reason, you all have face the worst side our a teraterous ruler. King Hades, The Evil King will be brought down by us, the ones who deserve such a better ruler. A ruler who is just, who rules with kindess, peace. We will bring such a king. All of us here have lost someone to this terrectourous evil man, with that we will defeat him. Why should we just stand here and let him use us like a puppet on the string. So that why we will go to the meeting and that it. No butts. No whining." I step down walking over towards Grover.  
"Well then boss you sure know how to give a speech to make everone think that it all that. After all you know nothing happens when we go to the recked pirate meeting" he grumble rolling his eyes.   
"Well this year will be different"   
"You all ways say that every year"   
"But this time we have Nico and the other. There's nothing stopping us from taking the kingdom."  
"Well that is true"  
"See always have hope my friend" I patted him on the back walking away from my crew to my headquater to check on my angel. He's been asleep for at least a week now. He so cold and too pale. I wish I could help you my love, please awake from your slumber. I place my hand on his forehead, oh my love. Your as cold as ice, but dont worry I'll warm you up in no time. I lay down beside him to give my warm to him. Yikes your way too cold my love. But don't worry I'll always be there for you. When we where young till now then till the day I die. I will always be here for you.

"Percy where here" Grover told me rolling his eyes.  
"Don't be like that Grover, you'll see your Junpiter soon enough" I laugh making my dear friend blush. "Oh don't act like I didn't know that she would be there"  
"They want you at the meeting by five...but why do I have to be there it's so boring"  
"Your my first mate so you will have to" chuckling while I hear him groan.  
"Don't worry you'll see Junpiter soon after"   
"Oh please stop..."  
"You know I won't ever stop with this"  
"Let me guess it's too fun"  
"Why yes it is too fun"   
"Well shall we sir"   
"We shall.....but you know I hate being called sir"  
"Fine then Percy"  
"Thank you" This place never change does it, old rusty with a side of empty bottles. I've never figure out how our island has never been caught by the kings men. Well who cares at long as we take that bastard down.   
"It a been a long time hasn't it" my mind snap back to find myself infront of...him.  
"...Hello...Dad"

 

Hazel prov.

 

"...So we're sister" I ask Binica looking worried.  
"Yes I am don't you remeber me. I mean we just meet a few times as children" she smile at me.  
"Yes...but we all know that father favour you above all. He didn't even knew I exsisted till I was seven. But you and Nico, he knew about you too. Why did he leave me and my mother all alone" I sob holding my hands to my face. I couldn't let anyone watch me like this. I have to stay...happy. I have to, Nico needs me to be happy. I can't let him see me like this.  
"He didn't abandon you...it was your mother that wouldn't allow you to be with us. He beg and beg to take you away but your mother was such a suborn. She didn't want you to live as a royal child. She wanted to keep you away from this...and magic."   
"You know magic"   
"My aunt used magic...but one day a spell went terribably wrong. It ended up consuming her, taking her life as well. Poor lady, she was guilded by greed and hatered. My mother never wanted us around her so she was banish."   
"That sounds terrrible."   
"They did what was needed to happen"   
"But that makes no sense. She was her sister, how could they do this to her. Even that she did was wrong she didn't deserve to banish."   
"No she did"  
"But why..."  
"She did some awful things to mother and my family. She nearly killed my little brother, she killed my mother. Father had all rights to banish her." she ran out of our room. 

"Hazel are you ok" who is speaking to me, this voice. Who is it coming from, why do they want to speak to me.  
"No...I'm no ok"  
"Why is that my child"   
"Mother is that you...."  
"Yes my dear"  
"Who are you"  
"You will learn, you will also take follow my footsteps in this world. You must get revenge for me my child."   
"....I can't....I'll never become anything like you mother...never"  
"We will see" 

Where did Bicnica go off to, I still have question for her. Like who this aunt of her is, and why did she need to tell me about her. Dose she know magic as well, maybe she could teach me. Or maybe she know who my mother is. But if she does then why is she keeping it away from me. Please I just need to know, I don't care if my mother was a horrible woman or a monster. I just need to know, I just want to know. There she is, Binica was just sitting her beside the lifeless form of Nico. He been sleeping for so long. Too long.


	8. Your mind is twisted, very twisted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter, this was my favorite chapter to write so far, maybe it's because it's the newest I'm not sure but I would love to hear what you guys think of it.

Percy prov.

　

   "Don't talk to me...Poseidon" I walk away from him.

"Percy don't be cruel I do love you" the god of the sea whine.

"Don't speak to me after, I know what you did to my little angel" I growl placing a small knife to his throat.

"This is how you treat your father, I thought you would be jumping in joy after all I'm giving your little angel what he wants" he whines.

"And what is that" I ask him.

"All his true memories"

"Is that a bad thing"

"Yes it is, after he knows everything I don't want you to be around him anymore. There some things that you shouldn't see. He's not safe to be around, I don't want you to get hurt"

"I'm a dangerous pirate like he going to be that bad. I've murder, I've stolen, I've done things that make most people stomach turn" I growl going on to the meeting.

"Sure but what he done is worst than anything you have done by far" he yelled at me. I turn around to only say these last words to him "You don't know what I've done or who I am"

 

　"Now my fellow pirates we must get down to business. How will we get rid of the bloody evil king" slurred our leader.

"I have many pirates who know that castle back to front getting in on a weak point won't be a problem" I smirk.

"I've rob much of their armoury so we're arm and ready for your order" say one captain.

"And I, the commander of the navy have a army that soon will outnumber in number and skill" Poseidon smirk taking a sip of some rum while other applauded him.

"So when shall we strike to take down the bloody king" roar another captain.

"Don't worry men we will strike in a week to this day but we must prepare for war" our great leader told us. Our leader was always good at getting the rest of us all riled up, well what would you expect from a lady such as Gaea

 

 

 

Nico prov.

　

**_Not this day, why to I have to relieve this day over again. Am I in hell, did I die? This was the day where my father brought who would be my future husband, Prince Octvain. This never happen that any god who change this. I wish this day had never happen, this was the worst thing that my father did to me. How could I ever forget this day. I ran up to my younger self standing in front of him trying to protect him from ever going into that room with Prince Octavian._ **

**_"Don't go with him he'll rape you" I scream at my younger self "Your first time belong with your true love, it belongs with Percy, only Percy." little Nico didn't look at me, he just walk right threw me. I guess I can't change what was already written can I. So I'm just doom to watch I get torcured over and over by these two monsters. As we walk into the room I stare with hatered at my father, how could he doe this to his only son. How dare he, I never did anything to him. Also what happen to moma I...she died to save me. They say that a mother will always give up her life for her child. Not many mother have to get to this point...but with my mother it was very a different story. If I could change places I would have I just wish father would know that._ **

**_"Do you truely want to remeber everything Nico Di Angelo" a boy stood beside me watching with me "After all that has happen to you might drive you competly mad. Do you want to remeber everything that I've erase to keep your soul intack" the boy ask me looking at me. His eyes, his eyes there...there sown shut._ **

**_"Who are you and why did you take my memories" I ask him stepping away from him. This boy look so young but his eyes sown shut, are they bleeding? Oh my god what is this young boy, why is he here, why am I here? Looking the rest of his body there where black feathers scatter around him._ **

**_"Who am I? Why I'm just someone who was chase away from his family just like you. Why did I take away your memories, that just a childish question. But I will anwser it anyways, my master order me to. He wanted you to have a life without his son and also to be happy. My master a bit foolish wouldn't you think so, after all he ask a siren to make a young boy happy. That's nearly inpossible, after all the history between my kind and yours."_ **

**_"But what is your name" I ask him, I don't know why I needed to know his name but I did._ **

**_"I was never given a name, I'm not female so I'm just a male siren who was cast to the rocks to die. Male sirens are not supose to be born or to live. Why would I have a name? Even my master hasn't even given me a name. I don't deserve a name" he black feather gather round him._ **

**_"Who's your master" I ask him._ **

**_"The lord of the sea, your lover father, Poseidon" he replied still facing the horrible sence that I wouldn't look at, no that's not right. I couldn't look at what was happening to me._ **

**_"Why would he need to erase my memories" I ask looking at my hands. Blood. Why do I have blood on my hands._ **

**_"Becuase look at what will happen" he point at the dresser where lay one of my father favorite knife that he would stab me countless of times then heal me up just to stab me again and again. My younger self was pinted on the bed by Prince Octavin who was just seconds before raping me. My little self grab the knife and stab my rapist. My eyes where dark filled with bloodlust as I stab him again. Once, twice, three times I stab him laughing like something from my worst nightmare. I threw him off of me to fling myself at my father with his knife in my hand ready to muder him. My bloodlust rage scared my father, my father is....he's scared of me? I know those looks of fear, they scare me. Is my father the real bad man, the evil king? Or is it me, am I the evil one. My father quickly move away from me trying to keep me away from him. I was still going after him, the knife raise to kill and only kill. My younger self slice his cheek with his knife, that's where that scark came from. Five men grab me before I could harm him again._ **

**_"So I was never rape?" I ask him._ **

**_"No you where never rape, your mind went blank after you went all crazy on Prince Octavin. Your mind twisted the memories when I tried to erase them"_ **

**_"But that was after the ship wreck, I was lock up in the castle till a while ago when Percy took me away. So how did you find me?"_ **

**_"My master told me to so I do want he says wether I have to kill or slaughter to get to acomplence with my goal" he grab my arm then took my outside to the door of my mind._ **

**_"Where are we going" I ask._ **

**_"To the first time you met your younger sister Hazel" he reply._ **

**_"But why I love my sisters"_ **

**_"You might but that might be different for others"_ **

 

**_We where standing by the castle where our father was carrying my baby sister to us, my mother, Bianica and myself. I know this scence backward and forwards. Nothing happen I'm sure of it._ **

**_"My family meet our youngest memeber, Hazel" my father stated smiling, it's been so long that I've seen for such a long_ _time._**

_**"Is she the child of that woman" my mother said in distaste.** _

_**"...You know my love is with you" he told my mother.** _

_**"Yes that must have been what you where thinking when you where with that tramp" she growl turning away from him leaving to her studies.** _

_**"My children please take care of your new sister while I speak with your mother" He put our half sister down to follow our mother. We just stare at the girl, she look so lost and afraid while Bianca and I look at her with hate with a hint of disgust.** _

_**"Just to get this clear your not our sister, your not part of our family, your just a commoner  who our father sleep with your mommy. I bet our daddy isn't even your daddy because you look nothing like us so you must be someone else child" my big sister growl at Hazel while I said nothing to her. We where this mean to her? "I bet your just going to become our new maid when momma talk her way to daddy". Hazel said nothing to us she just look at the ground, her face was cover but we could see her tears falling.** _

_**"Wow your such a waste of life, never speak to me or my little brother too" Bianca grab my pulling me away from my sister. The only sign of compassion that poor Hazel had receive from my family was me waving goodbye to her as my older sister drag me away.** _

__

_**"So Bianca hated Hazel" I ask the siren.** _

_**"Yes she did, she might still but I do not know I'm not suppose to conflict with her memories, just yours" he grab my hand to take me somewhere else that he block my mind.** _

_**My younger self was standing beside my mother and sister in our royal gowns. We needed to watch as my father picked new servants for our castle since he had gotten "rid" of the ones before. There where slave in front of my father throne, our father was examining them. I remember this year, father was going to kill anyone he didn't approve of them. When a young boy who look about the same age of Bianca came up I was amaze by his beauty. It seems that my father didn't care he shove him away with the ones he had rejected. One of the best decision that I've had ever made in my life, little me dash over to the charming boy hugging him crying to make my father change his mind.** _

_**"Son get off that filthy peasant" he yelled at he grabbing me my the hair pulling me away from the boy.** _

_**"Father please I want him as my servant please don't get rid of him" I cried begging my father.** _

_**"My children don't beg nor do they speak" he slap me pulling me back to my place "Know your place, your just worth a little much more than that peasant. But not by much" he growl at me slapping me again.** _

_**"Y-y-yes father" I mumble not looking at him.** _

_**"Did I say you could speak you little brat" he kick me down the stairs "Do you want to join your little friend over there huh?" he growl at me his eyes cold. The boy ran up to me helping me up.** _

_**"You peasant get your hands off of that worthless excuse of a prince" my father growl at him.** _

_**"My hands are better than you touching him" the boy snared back. Before my father could harm either one of us my mother step to whisper in his ear. The boy hug be keeping me as far away from my father as he could with his chains.** _

_**"You brat let go of your prince and go over there" the king pointed to the other side of the room where our new servant would be.** _

_**"Now my little brat get over to your place and stay shut" my father pulled me then push me toward my place.** _

_**"Why did you take me to this memories" I ask the blind boy.** _

_**"My master wanted me to show you this for two reasons. One, to show you who the real evil is, two, that your father was never kind even in the beginning. All your memories of a kind father where fake that I was to created" he told me taking my hand to another place in the truth as he destroy all the lies.** _

_**"This will be the last memories that I will lead you to" the male siren told me as the scene set itself.** _

_**"Why is that?" I ask.** _

_**"Because this last once will break your mind" he told me.** _

 


End file.
